6 Menos 3 da 7
by The-Architect115
Summary: Seis debe de enfrentarse a su pasado, pero pone en peligro las personas que mas ama. Reviews son bienvenidos :D! Aprovechen ultimos capitulos!
1. Capitulo 1:No todo es lo que parece

**Capitulo 1**

Holiday, estaba muerta de hambre y de aburrimiento, no había nada mas que esperar las pruebas de los análisis de los Nanites. Camino por la plataforma que tenia vista al zoológico. Por algún motivo espero ver a Rex ahí. Pero había una calma inusual en el. El laboratorio era una tumba. Los demás científicos habían ido a comer y a pesar de la insistencia de esto por que Holiday los acompañara ella insistió en quedarse. La iluminación hacia que todo se viera increíblemente limpio y desinfectado. Camino hacia la pantalla que indicaba el proceso del análisis. No había avanzado mucho. Suspiro y se di la media vuelta con dirección a la cafetería. Un café cargado le vendría de maravilla.

Caminaba por los estrechos pasillos de la torre, no ponía especial atención en nada pero se sentía un poco incomoda con las miradas de algunos soldados en descanso. Por algún motivo quería que la alarma de emergencia sonara pero todo era el típico habiente feliz y relajado de siempre. Holiday quería evitar mas miradas, sabia que entrar por la cafetería estas se acumularían al por mayor. Giro un poco antes y entro por la puerta de atrás. Al abrir la puerta ella se quedo atónita. Estaba Seis con una soldada muy abrasada y amorosa. Rebecca parpadeo y se tallo los ojos un par de veces... No lo creía Seis el hombre robot de Providencia abrazando y demostrando emociones. Holiday no pudo evitar sentir que se mareaba:-Disculpen- dijo con la voz quebrada y salió apresuradamente por la puerta. Notaba como las lágrimas le caían en las mejillas. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de alejar lo que había visto, ella creía que tenían una conexión especial. El casi había perdido la vida por ella, tratando de salvar a su hermana, sin mencionar la romántica e increíble cita que habían tenido hace unas semanas.

La doctora choco con unos soldados que platicaban muy animados, uno de ellos la miro correr:-Científicos, creen que son mejores...- Holiday estaba muy lejos como para haber respondido al comentario. Cuando ella llego al laboratorio estaba vacío, lo cual agradeció demasiado. Se fue al rincón mas alejado y se sentó a llorar. Como pudo haber sido tan tonta como para haberse enamorado tan perdidamente de alguien así?


	2. Capitulo 2: Despues hablamos

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer los Reviews =3. Barby Hyuga y . Yo les recomendaria leer este Fic escuchando la cancion de Turning tables - adele o Blackbird (La version de Across the Universe) Esas fueron las canciones que yo escuche cuando escribia el cap. :3 Ojala lo disfruten mucho y me hagan saber sus opiniones :D**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Después hablamos.

Le tomo un par de horas recuperar la compostura. Se acercó al monitor de análisis y le faltaba muy poco para mostrar los resultados. Oyó que la puerta se abría e instintivamente miro para ver quien había entrado... El alma se le cayo a los pies era Seis. El caminaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Holiday adopto una postura fría y profesional: - ¿En que le puedo ayudar, Agente Seis?- había ira y rabia en cada palabra de la oración.

Seis no sabía por que Holiday había tomado esa posición. En la mañana que desayunaron juntos ella estaba bien. ¿Que pudo haber pasado para que su humor cambiara tan de repente? Seis alzo una ceja:-Nada en especial, doctora Holiday. Solo pasaba para ver si se le ofrecía algo- La doctora soltó una risa burlona. Como era capaz de venir y miraría a los ojos después de lo que había hecho. Holiday tenía un nivel de tolerancia bastante alto pero Seis había logrado superarlo. Ella exploto:- ¿Quien te crees que eres?- Ella tomo una libreta y se la arrojo. Fue algo sorpresivo pero fácil de esquivar. Seis la miro con cierto pánico: - ¡No sé de que hablas!- Seis estaba realmente confundido vio que ella se disponía a tomar un microscopio que estaba cerca pero el corrió y le sostuvo el brazo. Ella soltó el llanto. Seis en silencio tomo el microscopio y lo dejo en su lugar. Trato de abrazaría pero ella lo empezó a golpear en el pecho. Débil, llena de ira y desesperada vio que sus esfuerzos por soltares de aquellos brazos de acero eran inútiles. Seis la dejo ir cuando se tranquilizo:-Rebecca, me quieres contar que es lo que pasa?- Dijo finalmente Seis. Ella le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad:-Por Dios Seis, creí que entre nosotros había algo más que un trabajo o una amistad. Pero por lo visto me equivoque. Vi como estabas con ella...- El recordarlo le hacia mucho daño, quería arrancarle la cabeza al agente pero se contuvo. Seis no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿De donde se basaba para acusaron de algo así?:- No sé de que me hablas,- Seis admitió con toda sinceridad, Holiday soltó otra risa burlona: -Hoy en el almacén de la cafetería...- se limito a decir. Seis sabia que eso era imposible el no había pisado la cafetería y mucho menos el almacén:- Holiday, ¿Estas segura de lo que viste?- La ira de la doctora crecía con cada palabra que el decía. Era una ira contenida lista para ser expulsada en cualquier momento:-¿Que me estas queriendo decir?, ¿Que estoy ciega o que tengo una imaginario bastante activa? Estoy segura de lo que vi.- Confirmo ella mostrando un brillo de ira en sus ojos verdes: -Es imposible yo estuve entrenando con Rex todo el día en el salón de armas... - Justo cuando Holiday iba a replicar la puerta se abro. Era Rex y parecía que estaba buscando algo. Se agachaba por debajo de las mesas y miraba a todos lados. No presto atención a las dos personas que estaban ahí ni a la libreta tirada:- Seis, ¿No haz visto mi pelota roja? La que uso cuando estoy estresado...- Se inclino en un escritorio:- No la he visto desde que estábamos en el salón entrenando. Hace un par de horas cuando entro y Bobo se la llevo.- En ese mismo momento Seis miro a Holiday con un claro "Te lo dije" escrito en los lentes.

La pantalla que colgaba del ventanal se encendió. Blanco los miro:- Que bueno que están los tres. Hay un incidente en proceso. Quiero a los tres en el hangar en menos de 10 minutos. Blanco fuera- La pantalla se apagó. Rex y Seis corrieron hacia el hangar dejando a Holiday mas confundida que antes. Seis se para en la puerta deja do que Rex se adelante. Mira a Holiday, mueve los labios:-En el camino hablamos- se da la vuelta y sigue su camino.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y no se les olvide comentar.(Si alguien sabe de una pg de puros Fics me la manda, porfavor?) Cada Lunes se sube un Cap.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Solo un poco mas

**Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews me encanto que se animaran a comentar, me da mas ánimos para seguir escribiendo :3, , Artemisa275, violeta101, Barby Hyuga. El Fic es un pelin mas corto que el pasado pero es el que mas me ha gustado de lo que llevo escrito.****Este capitulo lo escribí escuchando: Coldplay- The scientist y Jesse McCartney why don't you kiss her. Disfrutenlo :D!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Solo un poco mas.**

El hangar estaba casi vacío. Había unos cuantos soldados tratando de arreglar un jet antes de que los mecánicos llegaran. Holiday camino por todo el hangar hasta llegar al único jet negro que había en toda Providencia. Había una figura verde recargada en la puerta mirando a la doctora llegar. Ella se limito a tomar con mas fuerza los papeles que sujetaba y acelero el paso. Seis abrió la boca para comentar algo pero al ver la actitud de Holiday simplemente cerró la boca y se limito a caminar detrás de ella. Holiday tomo un asiento y se puso a leer el reporte de los resultado de hace rato. Rex entro al jet con su pelota roja en una mano y una carpeta en la otra. El agente mantenía su estoica actitud enfrente de un monitor, se dirigió a la cabina unos momentos después de que Rex entrara, Seis encendió los motores y el jet despego.

Había cierta atmósfera tensa entre la doctora y el agente, por suerte Rex estaba muy concentrado en el reporte de la misión que no lo noto. El camino era monótono, Seis no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Holiday le había dicho, puso el piloto automático y salió de la cabina. Vio al muchacho sentado enfrente de Holiday. Se acercó y lo miro:- Creo que es hora que practiques un poco de aviación, el jet es todo tuyo- Rex miro a Seis con los ojos abiertos como platos. Esperaba alguna reacción que le indicaba que era una broma pero la expresión de Seis era la misma. El chico se levanto torpemente y corrió a la cabina pensando en lo afortunado que era pilotar el jet del agente Seis. Entro en la cabina cerrando la puerta tras de el. Seis había tomado la precaución de desactivar el sistema de micrófonos del jet. Se podría decir que solo estaban el y Holiday. Trago un poco de saliva antes de dar la vuelta para encarar a la mujer que amaba. Se puso de cuclillas enfrente de la doctora. Ella seguía leyendo los resultados del análisis. Seis le retiro el libro con un suave movimiento: - No sé que haya pasado en ese almacén que te allá hecho dudar de mi...- Ella tenia la mirada clava en el piso tratando de ignorar al hombre que tenia enfrente. Coloco dos dedos en la barbilla de ella. Un puso eléctrico recorrió todo sus sistema nervioso provocándole un escalofrió, definitivamente era imposible ignorar eso. Seis se quito los lentes de sol y contemplo esos ojos verdes brillantes. Había un destello de confusión en ellos. El hombre de verde tomo su mano. Holiday debía estar librando una fuerte batalla en su interior, sobre lo que había visto y lo que sentía por el.. Poco a poco se iba inclinando para poder alcanzar sus labios mejor. Ella no ponía resistencia pero tampoco cooperaba, su estado era neutro. Faltaban pocos milímetros cuando se abrió la puerta y Rex salió de esta. Seis rápidamente se coloco los lentes y se separo. Las mejillas de ambos estaban un poco encendidas. Holiday seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo del jet. Seis se limito a mirar una pantalla en blanco que estaba colocada en una pared. Rex sintió que había interrumpido algo sumamente importante... Como pudo haber sido tan tonto, Seis lo dejo pilotar porque quería estar con Holiday y ahora él lo había arruinado. ¿Porque hasta ahora pudo deducir eso? Si era tan obvio: - Estamos apunto de aterrizar...- Rex regreso a la cabina de mando. "Lo hecho esta hecho" Pensó el chico con cierto consuelo sabia que lo pagaría caro.

Seis lo iba a despedazar poco a poco del modo más tortuoso posible. En cuanto a Holiday no se había movido ningún centímetro ni siquiera cuando el jet dio una sacudida cuando toco tierra. La compuerta se abro.

* * *

**GRACIAS! Por haber leído hasta aquí. Recuerden que los Reviews son el alimento del escritor. **

**PD: Creo que lo del lunes no va a funcionar. =( Entonces los subire cada dos dias Max. =D!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Corre, Corre!

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews. Me emociona mucho entrar y ver que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo :D. Bueno creo que de ahora en adelante los Cap. van a ser un poco más largos, no tanto. Este capitulo lo escribí escuchando The Unforgiven II – Metallica y Breaking the Habit – Linkin Park. Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ¡Corre, Corre!**

Una luz rojiza entro por la abertura. El cambio de luz hiso que le dolieran a un poco los ojos a Holiday. Seis fue el primero en salir seguido por Rex que salía de la cabina y al final del grupo estaba la doctora. Lo primero que vieron fue un atardecer que inundaba el pasaje de la ciudad. Era una ciudad hecha de metal y humo, en el horizonte solo se veían fábricas y chimeneas escupiendo humo negro. El atardecer daba la impresión que la ciudad estaba siendo quemada. Holiday saco un escáner. Miro el edificio que tenia enfrente. Era una bodega muy amplia: -Es aquí- su voz era monótona. Ya quería acabar con todo esto quería volver a casa y dormir todo lo que le fuese posible. Rodearon una inmensa parte del edificio hasta encontrar una puerta sin seguro. Seis se coloco enfrente del grupo y desenfundo sus espadas:-Rex a la retaguardia y protege a Holiday- La doctora rodo los ojos. ¿Cuantas veces les había probado que ella no necesitaba ningún tipo de protección? El muchacho se coloco atrás de Holiday y adopto una postura listo para entrar a la acción. Seis pateo la puerta y entro de un salto. Estaba vació.

Rex y Holiday entraron un poco después. Era un vestíbulo muy grande y decorado. Parecía todo parecía de mármol blanco con algunos detalles en dorado. Un poco raro para ser una simple bodega. Había tres caminos disponibles. Unas elegantes escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Una enorme puerta de madera y un pasillo que conducía a otra habitación. Los tres se miraron. Holiday desenfundo un par de pistolas y Rex sus enormes puños:- Cualquier problema avisan en el comunicador y recuerden la misión cualquier cosa puede ser importante para la investigación- Seis puso un pie en la escalera:-Ya me quiero ir a casa, hay que acabar esto ya- Holiday puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta:- Traten de no morir!- Grito corriendo Rex a medio pasillo.

Seis no pudo evitar mirar a Holiday cuando desaparecía por la puerta. Una voz interna le grito a Seis que no debían separase que algo andaba mal. Subió las escaleras a un buen paso. Cuando llego al segundo piso su única opción. Era un largo pasillo pobremente iluminado. Se sintió un poco vulnerable, le recordó a los pasillo de la base en la cual trabajaba antes de Providencia. Se aferro un poco a sus espadas. Ya eran parte de él.

Camino despacio, atento a cualquier ruido del edificio o del comunicador. Había arañas y bichos. No comprendía porque si el vestíbulo era tan elegante este pasillo, que parecía principal, estaba así de descuidado. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Un grito de una mujer y un grito ahogado en el comunicador:-Holiday! Rex!- Seis se paro para poder intentar saber de donde venían pero sus gritos no obtuvieron respuesta. Se dio la media vuelta hacia la escalera corrió como nunca. Cuando estaba apunto de salir una enorme puerta de acero casi le corta la nariz:-¡Seis a Blanco. Es una emboscada! Repito, ¡Es una emboscada! - el comunicador no emitió ningún ruido. Las comunicaciones entre ellos y con el exterior estaban muertas. Fue algo tonto y desesperado patear e intentar cortar la puerta. Solo le quedaba el largo y macabro pasillo. Con mas cautela que antes camino por el pasillo. Sentía como la adrenalina empezaba a fluir conforme llegaba al final del pasillo. Había unas cortinas negras con mucha suciedad. El hombre con su espada las recorrió. ¡La bodega era enorme! Había un gran espacio como del tamaño de un campo de futbol profesional. Él estaba en el segundo piso su única opción era una plataforma de metal. Todo era una especie de laberinto meticulosamente calculado. La rabia lo empezaba a dominar. ¿Como pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Porque no le hizo caso a su voz interior? Debió haber evitado el separase de ella. Examino el gran espacio que había enfrente de él. Solo podía bajar por unas escaleras de Caracol que había a unos cuantos metros. Guardo una de sus espadas y bajo. El suelo era de concreto y había algo pintado en el. Perecían garabatos los examino y parecían seguir hasta el centro. Cuando llego al final del camino oyó un ruido. Rápidamente desenfundo la otra espada y bloqueo una cadena que venia por un lado. Varios E.V.O.s venían hacia él agente. Calculo que median como unos 2 metros y unos 150 kilos cada uno. Por mas que intento fue sometido y despojado de todas sus armas. Sintió un piquete en el cuello, casi instantánea cayo dormido.

Seis despertó encadenado por las manos en el suelo a pocos metros de donde lo habían sometido. Había una silueta a lo lejos pero no había rastro de los E.. "El debía ser el líder" supuso Seis. La silueta se hacia mas regular conforme se acercaba. No podía verle la cara pero no parecía un E.V.O. Deforme. Una escalofriante risa le helo los nervios:-¡Damas y caballeros. He aquí al sexto hombre mas peligroso del planeta!- La voz del hombre era casual como si presentase algún tipo de espectáculo. Seis alzo la cabeza pero las sombras seguían jugando con el:-¿Quien eres?-Seis no se había dado cuenta de lo seca que tenia la garganta hasta que hablo. La risa del hombre fue mas sonora y mas macabra:-Dime Seis ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?- el hombre camino hacia un lugar iluminando. Seis se quedo sin palabras cuando reconoció a aquel hombre.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!, El próximo Lunes continuamos, va? Si algo no es quedo muy claro mándenme un Inbox o un Review y con gusto les responderé!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Uno a uno, caeran

**Yei! Me emocione mucho, mucho!Por los Reviews, **

**Artemisa275: Una pista, el hombre que atrapo a Seis fue muy cercano a el.**

**EndlessHope'22:Waaaa! Es todo un honor que me comentes! Mis Fics favoritos son tuyos, Home y Queen of the Prom. :') Me emocinaste mucho. Gracias por los consejos.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Uno a Uno, caerán.

-¿Siete?-Era claro que no le era posible esconder la sorpresa.

Siete fue su mejor amigo hasta el incidente de Malasia. Todos terminaron mal en ese caso. Ahí fue cuando Seis se separo del grupo, solo hacían uno que otro trabajo ocasional juntos. Seis creía que Siete había muerto. Lo culparon de eso sus compañeros de mayor rango. Siete era unos años mayor que Seis, ahora llevaba una barba y un bigote, estilo ancla, canoso al igual que su cabello. Vestía totalmente de blanco:-Te preguntaras por que.- Más que pregunta parecía afirmación. Se acercó a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Seis, sus ojos grises trataron de perforar las gafas del agente:

-Sabes fue demasiado fácil atraparte. Primero te observe cada paso, cada movimiento era analizado por mi. Al poco tiempo me di cuenta que tratabas al chico, Rex si no me equivoco, como una especie de hijo. Pero sabía que había algo más. La doctora Holiday...- Siete hiso una pausa como si disfrutara ver la cara de Seis endurecerse.

El hombre de blanco empezó a pasear por enfrente del agente, como si expusiera sobre un tema que dominaba perfectamente:- Voy a admitirlo Seis, tienes gustos exquisitos para escoger mujeres. En fin, tenia que romper ese lazo tan estrecho que tenían ustedes dos. Contrate a un E.V.O para que se hiciera pasar por ti hace algunas horas. Fue magnifico el trabajo que logro Scarecrow…- Ahora todo tenia sentido, Holiday había visto al E.V.O. en lugar de el .

Por eso estaba tan furiosa en la tarde: -… Y ahora volvemos al presente.

El favorito de Uno...- Cada palabra estaba cargada con un odio irracional.

Siete se acerca y patea a Seis en el estomago. El hombre verde se retuerce en sus cadenas escupiendo un poco de sangre. Una carcajada cruza la bodega, a Siete le divertía el dolor y el sufrimiento de su compañero. Seis vi que la mano de su atacante se acercaba suavemente hacia la cadena y le liberaba una mano. Siete retrocedió rápidamente un par de metros:

-Serias tan amable de quítate los anteojos- La voz era amenazadora pero Seis se limito a mirara el piso, debía encontrar el modo de liberarse para poder buscar a los demás:-Seis, ultima advertencia, quítese los anteojos- Seis no cedió. Lo cual provoco que Siete alzara una ceja:- Perfecto, quizá si te lo pide alguien mas hagas caso-

Siete camino con calma hacia unas palancas tenían pintado unos números negros: _"1,2,3_" ¿Qué significaban? Se pregunto Seis:- Que se abra la puerta numero uno!- Acto seguido jalo la palanca correspondiente.

Una cortina de acero se empezó a alzar y apareció Rex en un enorme tubo lleno de algún líquido. Tenia un respirador y su cuerpo estaba flotando:- ¿Hermoso, no? Ese contenedor tiene unos líquidos relajantes.- Se quedo pensativo un poco:

- Que bueno que le quite la chamara, probablemente el cuero se destrose en esa cámara- Camino hacia Seis guardando un poco de distancia.

Le dio la espalda y miro al chico:- Sabes? El seria toda una amenaza si se llegara a despertar, pero no creo que lo haga.-Siete se giro hacia Seis y lo apunto con su dedo: Tú serás responsable de su muerte Seis. Si, tu y tu negligencia.- A Seis le temblaron las rodillas un poco pero si mostraba alguna emoción lo mas probable es que Siete se aprovechara para chantajearlo.

El solo alzo una ceja como respuesta:- Eres un obstinado, Seis, lo he de reconocer. Creo que el muchacho no te convenció… Porque no solo te quitas los anteojos y acabamos con esto.- La falta de respuesta de Seis solo hacia que Siete caminara hacia la otra palanca.

Coloco su mano sobre la siguiente palanca. Sabía que con esto lo quebraría:

- Damas y Caballeros, de pie para recibir a la mujer detrás de Providencia. Con tres doctorados y un montón de experiencia con ustedes la Doctora Rebecca Holiday!- Jalo la palanca y un ruido mecánico retumbo por todo el complejo.

Holiday estaba sentada en el piso. No había más que una sola cadena en su pie derecho. Seis sentía como la presión le bajaba drásticamente, no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo mas de pie. No soportaba la imagen de verla ahí sentada y todo gracias a el.

Siete descifro la cara de Seis, una sonrisa picara. Camino hacia donde estaba la tarima de Holiday. Subió las escaleras de un modo alegre. Se inclino y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla:

- Cinco y tu no eran un gran pareja… No se como te pudiste fijar en ella si eres capaz de conseguirte a alguien mucho mejor- Se acercó y olio el cuello de la doctora. Holiday debía estar bajo el efecto de alguna droga:

-Siete! Para!- Los penetrantes ojos grises de el, perforaron a Seis:

-¡Tu sabes bien que no puedes dañarla. Lo prometiste! Prometiste que matarías al asesino de tu hermana y ¡Nunca dejarías que alguna mujer fuese dañada mientras tu estuvieras cerca! Lo juraste por tu Dios!- Las palabras de Seis eran una suplica. Siete se alejó de ella con cierta indecisión:

- Tiene razón, soldado. Soy un hombre de palabra y lo cumpliré por la memoria de mi hermana pero no respires tranquilo nos queda una ultima puerta por abrir- Seis estaba aliviado pero confundido ¿Otra Puerta?, Quien podría ser igual de importante que Rex o Holiday para el que estuviese en esa puerta? Pensó en Blanco pero no era probable. Siete hubiera tenido que matar a miles de personas para solo estar enfrente de su oficina ¿El Mono? No, definitivamente no. No era más que un dolor de cabeza:

-Déjame te saco de la duda, compañero-

Seis lo miro. Desde hace rato que le había dejado de importar su actitud estoica. Siete poso su mano en la última palanca. El ruido mecánico no se hiso esperar.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy :3 Por aquellos que tengan dudas de que si voy a terminar el Fic o no, les tengo una bonita respuesta: Ya esta terminado y listo para ser subido pero lo subire poco a poco. son 8 Capitulos y Epilogo. Muchisisisisimas por todos sus Reviews!**


	6. Capitulo 5: Toma mi vida

**Ya casi acabamos =(! Muchisisimas por sus Review y por leer hasta este punto de la historia. Ojala que la disfruten mucho y no se olviden de darme su opinion!**

* * *

Seis sentía como le daba vueltas la cabeza, tuvo una sensación que desde hace tiempo no tenia, era una mescla de pánico, ira, miedo y desesperación. Con la temblorosa mano libre que tenia, tomo sus gafas y las puso en el piso.

Había un hombre de cabello café obscuro con algunas canas. Tenía una barba muy larga y poblada. Su cabello era una larga maraña de cabellos canos y castaños obscuros. Lo más deprimente eran sus ropas rotas y sucias. La piel de aquel hombre era excepcional blanca, estaba excesivamente delgado, al punto que parecía comer solo lo necesario para que sus órganos vitales trabajaran. Sus ojos cafés miraban perdidos a un horizonte inexistente, las ojeras hacían más terrible el panorama. El hombre tosió y sus ojos se enfocaron en el Agente:

- ¿Alexander?… ¿Eres tu, hijo?- La voz era débil y poco audible, Seis sentía como se le enchinaba la piel con cada palabra:

- Lo siento hijo, solo quería lo mejor para ti...- Una tos seca lo interrumpió:-Por favor, Perdóname, Alexander, perdóname…-El hombre poco a poco perdía una batalla y cada vez se debilitaba hasta quedarse dormido profundamente. Los lagrimales del agente se empezaron a humedecer, quiera gritarle a su padre que aquí estaba para el. Que lo perdonaba.

Siete se acercó, con un aire de victoria, al hombre y lo miro a los ojos: -El color es muy parecido al tuyo, casi idéntico pero la mirada… La mirada es totalmente diferente- Seis reventó de ira y de coraje:

- Tu problema es COMIGO! Mi Padre, Holiday o Rex no te han hecho nada. Vamos a arreglar esto como se debe! Libérame.- Seis estaba hecho una furia, forcejeaba las cadenas:

-Quieres mi numero ven y tómalo! Solo tu y yo, en un combate- Por un segundo pareció que estuvieron a punto de romperse, las muñecas estaban moradas por la sangre molida : -Dígame Agente Seis, acaso me cree tan estúpido como para hacerlo?- Seis regreso a su compostura y alzo una ceja:- Estúpido no, cobarde si.-

La cara de Siete se encendió casi instantáneamente. Seis sabía como hacerlo perder la cabeza y lo había logrado. Siete caminaba con firmeza hacia el Agente. Desenfundo una Magna-espada y se la arrojo. Acto seguido corto las cadenas con la otra:

-Vas a morir con tu propio acero- Seis rodo y alcanzo su espada. Siete le seguía los pasos muy de cerca, Blandió la espada con una fuerza bastante considerable hacia Seis. El alcanzo a bloquear pero un codazo en la nariz lo hiso perder el equilibro. Un líquido le empezó a brotar en la nariz. Seis dio un giro hacia atrás para evitar contacto con Siete, era mas fuerte y rápido de lo que recordaba.

Otro tajo mas sorprendió a Seis. Alcanzo a esquivar pero su corbata fue rebanada en el intento. Tomo la espada con una mano y con la otra se quito la corbata. Se desabrocho un par de botones del cuello y respiro un poco: -Mi turno- Seis lanzaba golpes al pecho, a la cara, a donde pudiese. Cada vez más rápido, con mas ira y frustración. Cada golpe llevaba una dedicatoria. "_Por Holiday, Por Rex, Por mi padre, por Uno por…" _Estaba tan concentrado en solo golpear que descuido su defensa. Un puñetazo en el estomago lo derrumbo. Siete se limpió la sangre de la cara con la camisa. Su escalofriante risa se hiso presente otra vez, le puso un pie en el cuello ahogándolo poco a poco: -Que vio Uno en ti, por que eligió al mas débil para llevar una cargo mas alto. ¿Que te vio? Un joven arrogante, sin control sobre su cuerpo y emociones. Puede que tú historia… No.- Seis se ponía un poco morado:

- Llegue antes, entrene más. Fui mejor que tu, en todos los sentidos pero te eligió a ¡TI!... ¡Un crio imberbe!- La presión era mas y mas. Todo se estaba volviendo negro. Seis se sentía ligero. Su cuerpo poco a poco abandonaba la lucha por sobrevivir y su mente igual. A lo lejos oyó una voz:

- Rebecca, te juro que nunca te abandonare, nunca dejare de luchar por ti...- Seis sintió como la energía fluía por cada célula. Los dedos de las manos estaban entumidos pero aun así tomo el pie de su secuestrador y lo giro. El hombre de blanco perdió el equilibrio y retrocedió unos pasos.

Seis sintió como el oxigeno volvía a circular por su garganta, tosió. Siete río de un modo perverso. Reconocía que el intento de sobrevivir de Seis era bueno. Fue hacia el hombre que estaba en el piso y lo levanto de la camisa. Era la única oportunidad de Seis, mas cerca no podía estar. Siete alzo un puño y trato de golpear a Seis pero el alcanzo a reaccionar y esquivo el golpe. Rápidamente el hombre verde se soltó del brazo de Siete e invirtió la llave. Sinceramente fue algo estúpido haberle dado todo ese espacio a Seis. Las cosas habían cambiado ahora él era la anaconda que atacaba. Seis busco en el cuello de su víctima una arteria, cuando la encontró la presiono dejando a Siete inconsciente en sus brazos.

Seis suspiro aliviado y dejo caer al hombre. Fue por sus espadas y las guardo en sus fundas en el antebrazo. Se dirigió hacia los tres prisioneros para evaluar que tanto daño habían recibido. Primero fue hacia Holiday tomo su pie en busca de alguna fractura o daño aparentemente no había sufrido algún maltrato. Tomo con dedicadeza su cabeza:

-Rebecca… ¿Me escuchas?- Obtuvo de respuesta un suave gruñido. Suspiro de alivio pero cuando se disponía a cortar la única cadena que la aprisionaba. Siete se levanto, con mucho esfuerzo rio para llamar su atención, busco algo dentro de su traje blanco, miro a Seis:- Un movimiento mas y todos volamos- Saco un pequeño aparato con un único botón rojo:-¿Creíste que podías ganar?- Seis estaba inmóvil ¡Él estaba loco, era un psicópata! Lo tenía acorralado. No podía hacer nada si quiera salvar a Holiday, Rex y su padre.

Una figura blanca se aproximaba por atrás de Siete. Una sensación de alivio invadió a Seis, era Blanco. Seis sabia que debía distraer a Siete hasta que estuviera en el alcance del Caballero, alzo las manos:

-Tú ganas, Siete. Toma mi vida pero libera a los inocentes primero. - La mano de Blanco, estaba muy cerca del botón:-Siempre fuiste mejor que yo.- Solo un poco más... Siete estaba sonriendo triunfante, fascinado por las palabras tan rendidas de Seis. El agente inclino su cabeza:

-Nunca debí haber peleado contigo... Eras como mi hermano, mi ejemplo a seguir- Seis había dicho lo último con el corazón, pero ya era tarde de arrepentimientos. Blanco le arranco el dispositivo a Siete. Lo sometió con una facilidad increíble. Varias docenas de soldados llegaron y arrestaron al hombre.

Otra docena de médicos y científicos fueron hacia, Rex, Holiday y el hombre desconocido. Seis corrió hacia Holiday y de un tajo corto la cadena. La acostó en el suelo y le susurro a la doctora: -Rebeca, despierta.- No había efecto alguno, los médicos lo estaba rodeando intentando atender a Holiday:- Todo termino, despierta. Te lo ruego- Los médicos trataban de alejar a Seis pero encontraba en modo de seguir con ella. Blanco lo tomo por la espalda y lo levanto del suelo e hiso que Seis lo viera a la cara:

- ¡Basta! ¡Seis! Contrólate. ¡Si en verdad quieres ayudar alejare de ella y deja que los médicos hagan su trabajo!- Seis miraba la escena, los médicos alrededor de Holiday. Dándole oxigeno por medio de un respirador:- Ellos saben lo que hacen, no?- Blanco desde hace tiempo supo lo que su socio sentía por aquella doctora:

-Si, perfectamente, por eso trabajan para Providencia.- Blanco recogió los lentes de Seis y se los entrego:-Buen susto que nos metiste, Socio- Seis tomo sus lentes y le los puso. Se volvía a sentir en calma, protegido. El alivio era embriagante:-Gracias, Blanco- Dijo el agente sin mirar al caballero. Camino entre toda la gente y salió del edificio.

* * *

**Un cap y el epilogo y se termina (Se que dije 8 pero junte 2 porque estaban muy cortos). Necesito que me ayuden a decidir. Quieren que suba el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo juntos o separados? Se los dejo de tarea y nos leemos despues**


	7. Capitulo 7: El porque de las cosas

Capítulo 8  
Había una colina cerca del almacén. La luna se estaba ocultando y le daba su lugar al sol. "Fue una noche larga" Pensó Seis. Puso las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y miro al horizonte. Toda esta experiencia lo hizo recodar sus días de mercenario:

Flashback.  
Todos entraron a la base. Primero Dos y después los demás. Seis seguía al grupo un poco lejos:- Trey, llevad a IV a la enfermería. Revisad ese dedo. En cuanto a vos Seis estas en serios problemas- Seis mira a al piso, simplemente no procesaba lo que había pasado hace unas horas en Malasia. Dos tomo a Seis por la chaqueta:- ¡Suéltame!-Seis se retorció pero Dos era demasiado fuerte:- Basta chico, tenéis que afrontar las consecuencias de vuestros actos.- Cinco no prestaba real atención a nada. Pero le irritaba como Dos siempre quería ser el Juez y verdugo de todos los demás:- Dos, ella se encargara de esto.- El español resoplo y dejo al chico. Seis no sabia quien era peor pero no había forma de hacer nada. Sintió como se le revolvió el estomago al recodar lo sucedido hace un par de horas. ¡Él no había hecho nada! Y todos excepto cinco lo culpaban de la muerte de Siete y el meñique de IV. Cinco y Seis se llevaban un par de años, ella era mayor. Comenzaron a andar por un largo pasillo. Había muy pocas ventanas en todo el complejo, lo cual hacia que todo se viera muy tétrico. Seis seguía a Cinco a unos cuantos pasos atrás. El camino a la oficina de Uno parecía infinito. Cuando por fin llegaron Cinco lo miro y se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada.  
Seis tomo un poco de aire antes de tocar, podría ser el ultimo:-Adelante- Seis giro la perilla y entro cerrando la puerta detrás del el. En el escritorio había unas hojas, parecían el reporte de alguien, lo más probable era que fuesen de Dos. Uno estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón atrás de su escritorio, alzo la vista y miro a Seis, lo invito a sentarse con la mirada. Seis se sentó con los ojos clavados en el piso al igual que su autoestima y confianza:- Tus compañeros te acusan de la muerte de un miembro del equipo.- Uno hablo con su habitual voz profunda:

- ¿Que tienes que decir al respecto?- Seis miro a Uno hacia los ojos:-Uno, Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo sucedido hace unas horas. Juro que no tuve nada que ver todo paso muy rápido había caos ¡Nos emboscaron! Todos nos separamos y solo Dios sabe como logramos llegar al avión. Pero yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso con IV ni con Siete, ¿Tu me crearías capaz de matar a mi mejor amigo?-

Seis empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. La sensación de vomito volvía:-Te creo-Uno se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la oficina llena de libros, miro al chico directamente a los ojos:- Tus ojos es tu punto vulnerable... Son demasiado expresivos. Por eso fue muy fácil definir si decías la verdad o no.-El hombre se giro hacia los libros dándole la espalda al chico que vestía de verde. Siguió su camino:

- Tu eres especial, Seis. Esa es la razón por la cual sigues vivo.- Uno parecía estar buscando algo, se detuvo en un estante con cajones y lo abrió:-Donde están?-murmuro para si mismo. Se detuvo y saco una caja negra:-Toma chico-Uno se acercó y le dio la caja. Seis la miro, curioso ¿Que podría haber en esa caja? Seis la tomo y miro a Uno indeciso entre abrirla o no:-Vamos, ábrela. No te hará daño. –

Seis la abrió. Adentro había un saco negro de tela suave. Lo tomo y lo abro. Eran unas gafas de sol verde muy obscuro. Seis miro a Uno:-No se que decir, Gracias- Uno sonrió un poco:- Yo tenia el mismo problema que tu cuando era mas chico- El chico se las puso y se levanto:-Eres libre de irte, no hay cargos en contra tuya. Hablare con Dos, no te preocupes- Seis fue hacia la puerta. Antes de salir miro a Uno:-Gracias, Uno. Gracias por todo- Seis salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de él.

Fin del Flashback.

Rex había despertado, tenia una cobija. Tenia el cabello húmedo se levanto de una camilla y salió del tanque de Providencia. Había soldados por todos lados. No veía a Holiday ni a Seis por ningún lado. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y había una laguna mental de las últimas horas. Camino hacia una colina que estaba cerca. Lo último que recordaba era una grotesca mano saliendo de la oscuridad con un respirador. Estaba amaneciendo y en la cima de la colina había una silueta muy peculiar, era Seis. Le tomo pocos minutos al latino estar en la cima junto con Seis. El agente fue el primero en hablar:-¿Como te sientes, hijo?- Rex noto algo diferente en el tono de voz y no traía su típica corbata y tenia desabrochado un par de botones:-No me puedo quejar, ¿tu?- Seis miro al chico y alzo una ceja:-Tampoco me puedo quejar- "Rex no tenia ni la mas mínima idea que paso en el almacén," supuso Seis.

Holiday despertó en una camilla dentro de un tanque. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Recordaba partes de lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Se sentó en el borde. Se sentía mareada y oía unas voces dentro de su cabeza. Que le había pasado? No había nadie en el tanque. Se levanto y se envolvió en la cobija. La Doctora camino hacia afuera. Había varios soldados viendo unos planos sobre una mesa. Holiday escucho algo sobre bombas, E. y un criminal de clase mundial. No veía a Rex ni a Seis por ningún lado, se acercó a un par de soldados y les pregunto sobre el paradero de los dos. Los soldados se limitaron a señalar la colina. Holiday suspiro y se dirijo a la colina. Era pequeña y daba una buena vista a la ciudad que poco a poco despertaba. Vio a Seis y Rex hablando. No pudo evitar sentir algo cuando vio a Seis, había algo raro en el. Le faltaba su corbata y llevaba unos botones desabrochados. Holiday forzó su memoria pero solo recordaba fragmentos de peleas y argumentos. Sentía como el viento soplaba un poco cuando llego con ellos. Rex miro a Holiday y al Agente. El muchacho recordó lo que había interrumpido en el Jet y finjo que le llegaba una llamada por el comunicador:-Ok, voy para allá- Rex se dio la media vuelta y empezó a bajar-Nos vemos al rato- Holiday sonrió por la falsa actuación y Seis se limito a alzar una ceja. Los dos miraron al muchacho desaparecer entre los arboles.

Seis miro a Holiday, sin esperarlo el la abrazo:-Perdóname - Holiday no sabia de que hablaba pero respondió a su abrazo. Quería recodar que paso en el almacén pero su mente no cedía:-Perdóname tu a mi, nunca mas desconfiaré de ti-Seis la abrazaba con fuerza. Era como un chiquillo asustado, aferrado a una única esperanza:-Me haz salvado la vida- Seis la dejo ir poco a poco.


	8. Epilogo

**Bueno, los abandone un poco estas semanas pasadas y les voy a explicar por que. Tuve un viaje imprevisto y cuando regrese tenia un viaje previsto. No me pude llevar mi computadora a ninguno de los dos lugares. De todos modo no hubiera servido por que no habia internet. Les doy mi mas sincera disculpa y espero que disfruten el epilogo :D!**

* * *

Epilogo:  
Estaba atardeciendo en una gran ciudad. Pero eso no importaba en la acogedora casa ubicada al borde del bosque y la ciudad. Había dos personas sentadas en un viejo sillón afuera en el pórtico. La doctora y el agente por fin tenían una vida tranquila y feliz. El abrazaba a ella con un solo brazo, ella solo se acurrucaba. Pero algo la inquietaba, un sueño que tuvo anoche. No sabía si contarle o no a su esposo pero en el fondo ella sabia que necesitaba decírselo.

Tomo todo el valor que pudo y hablo con el:- Sabes, soñé algo bastante extraño anoche...- El alzo una ceja y suspiro:-¿Te gustaría decírmelo?- Era una pregunta bastante boba, era obvio que quería contárselo si no, no se lo hubiese dicho: - ¿Recuerdas la noche de la bodega? La de unos años atrás...- El asintió con la cabeza:

- Soñé que había alguien mas, aparte de Rex. Era un hombre, tenia una gran barba y una mirada perdida, Por algún motivo me recodo a... Ti.- Se le retorcieron todos los órganos de su cuerpo al agente. Movió su brazo desacomodando la cabeza de su esposa. Se sentó frente a ella y tomo su mano. El sabia perfectamente de lo que ella hablaba, sabia que algún día tenia que pasar. Ella era bastante curiosa, era momento de revelar su pasado:

- Ese no fue un sueño, y el hombre que me describiste era mi padre.- De la sorpresa la doctora se llevo la mano a la boca. Nunca se pregunto sobre su familia, bueno solo una vez. Solo una vez se pregunto quien lo entregaría en el altar. El continúo:-Cuando mi madre murió el cayo en una profunda depresión, nunca pudo salir de ella. Tome una decisión drástica y me fui de la casa. Mi vida no era mala, pero no podía, no resistía el ver a mi padre así y cada vez que entraba a la casa, el recuerdo de mi madre me atormentaba era como una sombra que simplemente no se podía disipar. Tome un par de cosas y salí de ahí. Todo parecía tan fácil, era joven y tonto. Pasaron lo meses y yo comenzaba a morir de hambre. Recuerdo que llegue a un callejón obscuro y me recosté en la pared. Poco a poco todo se iba nublando pero una voz me salvo "Toma mi mano si quieres vivir, Alexander Sextus." No me preguntes como fue que logre reunir fuerzas para alzar y tomar esa mano. Desperté y el panorama era diferente, ahora no mendigaba, ahora entrenaba para convertirme en el hombre mas peligroso de la tierra. Debes comprender mis circunstancias Rebecca. Era joven y tonto pero no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada.-

Acaricio el cabello negro de ella y poco a poco fueron acercando sus labios hasta llegar a un tierno y duradero beso. Se miraron a los ojos un pequeño rato. A unos metros se oyó el crujido de una puerta. Salió un joven alto, sus ojos eran de un verde vivo y su cabello era café claro. El joven los miro por unos segundos, el rubor de las mejillas se le empezaba a encender:- ¿Interrumpí algo?- Dijo un poco apenado. El joven sabia que había metido la pata. Los dos sonrieron un poco:

-Es que tío Rex amenazo con comerse toda la cena si no entraban en los siguiente 5 minutos. Y yo si lo creo capaz pero si no quieren entrar les guardare un poco.- Se rasco la cabeza y espero alguna señal. El agente se para, le da la mano a la doctora y le contesta al chico:- Dile a Rex que ya vamos y que si no hay pavo para cuando nosotros entremos, no habrá Nanites que lo salven de mi - El muchacho río un poco y entro a la casa. Rebecca tomo su mano y los dos entraron a la casa. A su feliz hogar con sus tres hijos y un grandulón llamado Rex Salazar.

Fin

* * *

**Se los ruego dejenme su opinion! Estoy escribiendo otro Fic y necesito saber en que ando bien y en que no tan bien. Ya tengo el primer capitulo, mitad del segundo y la idea de todo lo demas ^.^ Gracias por haber esperado tanto y haber comentado. Hasta la proxima!**

**El Arquitecto**


End file.
